phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Gets Busted
|image = Candace Gets Busted HD screenshot.jpg |caption = Candace getting busted by her parents for throwing a party. |season = 2 |production = 236b |broadcast = 112 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Kim Roberson Kaz |director = Zac Moncrief |xd = March 7, 2011 |us = February 11, 2011 |international = December 06, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) |pairedwith = "Make Play" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Linda and Lawrence take a trip, they entrust Candace to be in charge of the house, but then Stacy, Jenny, Jenny's cousin Sara, Coltrane, and Jeremy show up, and before long Candace is inadvertently hosting a giant party. Just as Linda returns home to confirm her suspicions, the entire party mysteriously moves to another location and Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s go away-inator may be involved. Episode Summary It's night at the Flynn-Fletcher house, and Linda and Lawrence are about to leave the house to go on a trip to the antique convention. They tell Candace that she is in charge, and Candace asks if she can have her friends come over. Though her parents agree, they warn her that she cannot throw a party. After the parents leave, Candace calls Stacy and invites her and Jenny to the house. She then warns Phineas and Ferb to stay out of the way. Meanwhile, Perry has already left for his mission, and Major Monogram warns him that the transport tubes may take him off-course and he might end up anywhere. As it turns out, Perry lands right in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair. After trapping Perry, Doofenshmirtz argues with Monogram over who gets to brief Perry. Stacy and Jenny arrive with DVDs for what Candace insists is just an "intimate get-together". Jenny then introduces her cousin Sara to Candace and asks if she can stay. Candace accepts, thinking one more person won't be a problem. Stacy then gets a call from Coltrane, who asks Candace if Jeremy and the Incidentals can come over since their show got canceled. Candace reluctantly agrees. Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that he used to be able to watch the nearby drive-in movie theater for free through his window, though he had to make up his own dialogue since he gets no sound. However, he is furious that a tall condo building is blocking his view, so he has created the Go-Away-Inator to remove the tall building and send it "someplace awful", based on a series of selections written on a color wheel. He stated he could see the drive-in movie theater screen through another window but Doofenshmirtz didn't want to move his stuff from one window to another. Jeremy and his band come over to the house to play a new song. Soon after that, many teenagers from Danville arrive thinking that Phineas and Ferb are hosting a party, and the "intimate get-together" quickly becomes a party. Candace tries to convince everyone that this is an intimate get-together to no avail. As Candace tries to cut the music, the boys come down and she tells them to sit on the couch and do nothing. Dr. Doofenshmirtz prepares to fire his Go-Away-Inator. Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher house, everybody is cheering Phineas and Ferb as they're sitting around eating chips, thinking that they're the ones who threw the party. Furious, Candace declares that it's actually her party, and everybody begins cheering on Candace. At the airport, Linda calls home to check up on everyone, but Phineas can't hear her due to the partygoers and hands the phone to Candace. When Candace finds out that her mom is calling her, she tries not to panic and tells them that everything is okay, but Linda hears noise in the background and suspects that something is going on at the house, so she and Lawrence cancel the flight and return home. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to fire his Go-Away-Inator, Perry escapes and begins to fight him. Back at the house, Candace pushes everyone outside, but they begin having the party outside in the backyard just as Linda and Lawrence arrive home. Just as Dr. Doofenshmirtz fires his Go-Away-Inator, Perry pulls off the carpet, causing the Go-Away-Inator to fire into the backyard and sending the party away. Candace happily cheers at how the same divine intervention that Phineas and Ferb gets worked for her. Phineas and Ferb wonders where they went and hopefully somewhere pleasant. Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds out where the partygoers ended up... in his pants, then learns that he mixed up with his dry cleaning wheel with the one for the weapon and wonders why he had a dry cleaning wheel in the first place. He tells Perry to hit the reverse button on the Go-Away-Inator, which sends the partygoers back into the backyard. Linda and Lawrence arrive at the house and Candace tries to act innocent, but the party reappears behind her and is busted. The party over, Linda tells Candace that she's grounded for a week and tells her to go to her room. Phineas tries to cheer her up by claiming that she inadvertently hosted the greatest party of the summer, and Candace sadly thanks them for the compliment. As Perry comes back, Phineas tells Perry that he missed the party, but Ferb states that having a platypus at the party would be too much. Back with Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa arrives to find her father tied up in his own pants and comments that she is not the least bit surprised to see this. Songs *''Breath'' *''Candace Party'' End Credits First verse of Candace Party. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters in the kitchen drawer then slides into a tube. Major Monogram warns Perry that the agency's tubes got mixed with air ducts, so Perry's entrance reroutes directly to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * The list of "horrible" places written in the roulette in Doofenshmirtz's inator are: Burbank, Stonehenge, Under the rug, Over there, 3rd and Main, Alburquerque, Montvale, and My pants. At least two of these places have a connection to Phineas and Ferb: Burbank, California is home to the Walt Disney Studios, and Montvale, New Jersey is the hometown of Zac Moncrief. * Johnny, Vanessa's boyfriend, is at Candace's party, but Vanessa is not. * This is the first time Doofenshmirtz hears about his recent activity from Monogram as he is relaying Perry his mission while in his house. It's also the first one he actually interacts with by interrupting Monogram by wanting to tell Perry his plans instead. * The episode name spoils the ending. Also, the advertisements for the episode has Linda saying "Young lady, you are so busted!" to Candace. * According to the dialogue in the episode, Phineas and Ferb have thrown big parties before. * Doofenshmirtz says to Perry, "Perry the Platypus, be a mensch and go turn on the reverse switch." 'Mensch' is the German word for 'man,' again showing Doofenshmirtz's bilingual ability. * Candace believes that divine intervention is what caused the party and all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions to disappear. * This episode and "Make Play" were voted # 5 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Production information * This episode aired on Disney Channel on Demand February 10, 2011. * This episode was aired in Latin America on December 6 2010 as Candace's Party (La Fiesta de Candace). It aired as "Candace é Flagrada" ("Candace is Busted") in Brazilian Portuguese. * This episode along with "Make Play" are the last episode aired for Season 2. International Premieres * December 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) * December 10, 2010 Unitel Bolivia (in Latin America) * January 23, 2011 (Channel STS, Russia) * January 28, 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) * February 16, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * March 24, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) * May 1, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) * June 1, 2011 (Disney XD Poland) * June 8, 2011 (Disney XD Scandinavia) * June 10, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain) * June 11, 2011 (Disney XD Turkey) * July 3, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) * August 20, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors * When Monogram is wishing Perry good luck, Perry's tail is gone. * When Sassy Miss K enters the Flynn-Fletcher house, she is wearing a blue bow. After some scenes, she is still wearing it but after some scenes, she didn't have her bow on. After some scenes again, she still doesn't have her bow but after some scenes again, she now has her bow on. But, maybe she took it off then she brought it back on and is seen in two places at once during the party. * When Phineas gives Candace the phone, he just stretches his hand and it reappears in Candace´s hand. * When looking up the information on this episode on the British TV service Sky it is titled "Candace Busted" instead of "Candace Gets Busted". * In this episode, Phineas's cell phone is gray, but in Journey to the Center of Candace, his cell phone is yellow, and in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", his cell phone is orange. * On Doofenshmirtz's dry cleaning wheel it says skirts instead of shirts. * You can see Sassy Miss K be in the party and dancing, but in the next scene, you can see her stand in line coming in to the party. * Right after Jeremy walks out the door, Phineas's hair is orange instead of red. * Candace's socks are transparent while Phineas' hair is orange. * A yellow stripe on Phineas' sleeves is missing when Candace realizes their parents are home. * When Linda and Lawrence were going with airport they used a taxi cab, but when they went back to the house they used their own car. * When Jeremy complements Candace about the party being out in the backyard, Candace's right eye becomes bigger for a second. Continuity * The events takes place during the night ("Traffic Cam Caper"). * Burbank (California) is mentioned again ("Undercover Carl"). * This is the third time Jeremy and the Incidentals appear and sing a song ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Make Play"). * This is the third time Doofenshmirtz interacts with Major Monogram ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * Though this isn't the first time Perry's lair entrances bring him to the wrong place, this is the first time Perry's entrance brings him directly into Doofenshmirtz's house, effectively landing right where Doofenshmirtz set his trap to catch Perry. * One of the 2 Guyz N the Parque appears at Candace's party ("Comet Kermillian"). * This is the second time that Candace was grounded by Linda ("The Secret of Success"). * This is another episode when Phineas and Ferb don't do anything ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). * This is the second time that Candace is officially in charge ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * This is Johnny and Vanessa's friends' third appearance ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Brain Drain"). * This is the sixth time that Vanessa appears only in a cameo ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Thaddeus and Thor", "That Sinking Feeling", "The Lizard Whisperer", "The Lemonade Stand"). * Candace's science teacher (who was seen briefly in at a teacher's convention when the group was flying across Danville) makes another appearance ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * When Doofenshmirtz tried to use his -Inator, and was kicked by Perry, a sign of Lake Nose can be seen ("The Lake Nose Monster"). * Perry is told about missing the party ("Mom's Birthday"). * Candace spells in a song for third time ("I Scream, You Scream" and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") * Sassy Miss K re-appears ("The Baljeatles") * The drive-in this episode could be the same as Heinz said it had re-opened in "What Do It Do?" Allusions * The title of this episode is a possible reference to the Season 1 episode "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". * Shortly before the beginning of the song, Candace takes a glass egg out of the hands of a partier (Vanessa's boyfriend Johnny) and places it on a shelf. This is a reference to the Tom Cruise movie, Risky Business. * Doofenshmirtz ad-libbing his own movie dialogue may be a nod to the Whose Line Is It Anyway? game "Film Dub", where the performers are tasked with making up lines for old foreign films. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Alyson Stoner as Jenny * Sophia Bush as Sara References * Jon Colton Barry's Soundcloud demo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn